


Diamond Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: I have absolutely no clue why I wrote this!, Other, Thank you to the one person who read this and left a kudos!, This was inspired by the song Diamond Heart by Alan Walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically some crap I thought of while listening to diamond heart by Alan Walker.I suck at descriptions!Adios!
Relationships: Prince/Cold hearted prince
Kudos: 2





	Diamond Heart

I’ve died countless times for you my love, knowing later that you never loved me.... Every time I die for you I come back again.. only to be broken again..... what have I ever done to deserve such pain? Did I not give enough love? Did I not fight enough? Was I not beautiful enough? Was I not strong enough? I gave you everything you asked of me... but no....... you used me, you showed no love. How was I so foolish? I want to turn back..... I wish I could be with my family and friends again I wish that I had listened.... But no I gave up my family and life just for you and yet you did not love me. What more should I have done? Why is life so cruel? I only ever wanted you to love me... but no you could not do that for me. I gave up... I died for the last time..... Closing all doors, promising myself never to love again....  
I wish that I did not know.... where all broken lovers went, I wish that my heart was made of stone, that my heart was solid like a jewel. You could shoot me with a gun of gold if I were unbreakable. I walked straight through the bullet, bend like a tulip.... didn't mind the bruises... I ran into the fire, broke through the wires..... I walked straight to the dagger... I never broke the pattern. Sunk into poison, cried you an ocean .. only to be drowned in it.. Gave you all I got. Diamonds don’t shatter, always beautiful and battered.... taken utmost care of.......  
A princess who was left by her prince. I walked down the hallways of the palace. Cold as ice with no one to love. The air grows colder, hallways darker and my heart grows weaker. After everything I gave you... why would you leave me? Your the prince and I the crying dove...... This is not the way I wanted my love story, no integrity, no sincerity.... If I had a diamond heart.... I’d give you all my love if I was unbreakable. If I would not be heart once more..... I’d love you black and blue. Your heart was all I asked for but you gave it to me not, did you? A toy was all you ever saw in me..... An entertainment, you took my feelings as something I could just toss around with not a care in the world. If thou does not want me I rather not exist further more... goodbye, so long, good bye my love. Farewell unfair world.  
Hello, sweet grief  
I know you will be the death of me  
Feel like the morning after ecstasy  
I am drowning in an endless sea

Hello, old friend  
Here's the misery that knows no end  
So I'm doing everything I can  
To make sure I never love again

I wish that I did not know  
Where all broken lovers go  
I wish that my heart was made of stone  
Yeah, if I was bulletproof  
I'd love you black and blue0  
If I was solid like a jewel

If I had a diamond heart  
Oh, oh  
I'd give you all my love  
If I was unbreakable  
If I had a diamond heart  
Oh, oh  
You could shoot me with a gun of gold  
If I was unbreakable

I'd walk straight through the bullet  
Bend like a tulip  
Blue-eyed and foolish  
Never mind the bruises  
Into the fire  
Breakin' through the wires  
Give you all I've got

(If I had a diamond heart)  
I'd walk straight through the dagger  
Never break the pattern  
Diamonds don't shatter  
Beautiful and battered  
Into the poison  
Cry you an ocean  
Give you all I've got

Goodbye, so long  
I don't know if this is right or wrong  
Am I giving up where I belong?  
'Cause every station is playing our song

Goodbye, my love  
You are everything my dreams made of  
You'll be Prince and I'm the crying dove  
If I only were unbreakable

I wish that I did not know  
Where all broken lovers go  
I wish that my heart was made of stone  
Yeah, if I was bulletproof  
I'd love you black and blue  
If I was solid like a jewel.

If I had a diamond heart  
Oh, oh  
I'd give you all my love  
If I was unbreakable  
If I had a diamond heart  
Oh, oh  
You can shoot me with a gun of gold  
If I was unbreakable

I'd walk straight through the bullet  
Bend like a tulip  
Blue-eyed and foolish  
Never mind the bruises  
Into the fire  
Breakin' through the wires  
Give you all I've got

(If I had a diamond heart)  
I'd walk straight through the dagger  
Never break the pattern  
Diamonds don't shatter  
Beautiful and battered  
Into the poison  
Cry you an ocean  
Give you all I've got

La-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la

La-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la  
I'd give you all my love  
If I was unbreakable  
La-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la  
You can shoot me with a gun of gold  
If I was unbreakable

I'd walk straight through the bullet  
Bend like a tulip  
Blue-eyed and foolish  
Never mind the bruises  
Into the fire  
Breakin' through the wires  
Give you all I've got

(If I had a diamond heart)  
I'd walk straight through the dagger  
Never break the pattern  
Diamonds don't shatter  
Beautiful and battered  
Into the poison  
Cry you an ocean  
Give you all I've got  
If I had a diamond heart.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I suck at writing!  
> Bye let me sleep and dream about marrying a croissant for now and I still need my Buttery Croissants!!!!!!!
> 
> Stay Crazy! 🤟🏻 ;-)


End file.
